


misfits and multiple emotions

by merenwen (panther)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: Sami finds Nia in a room by herself watching the rest of survivor series and joins her. Eventually he admits to himself that he likes her and finds the courage to ask her on a date.





	1. Chapter 1

Nia's back in her street clothes when Sami wanders into one of the back rooms to watch the broadcast. She is the only one there and for a moment he pauses in the doorway before shaking himself off. It is one of the designated rooms and if no one else has come to watch it is not his fault. He can still be there. The fingers on her phone come to a still when she takes notice of him but she doesn't say a thing as he pulls up a chair and faces it towards the TV which is balancing precariously on another. Sami shifts slightly to press the ice he has against his thigh more firmly against the metal leg of the chair and that is when Nia turns her attention on him.

"Ok there, Sami?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Nothing untoward. Glad Raw is here tomorrow though and we don't need to think about travelling for another day."

She nods slowly before returning her gaze to her phone and Sami suddenly feels very uncomfortable. He wants to ask how she feels after being put in the disarmer but is vaguely concerned that her response to be being reminded will be to smash his face through the TV they are sitting watching. Nia is an amazing athlete who Sami has the utmost respect for and he has no doubt that she is fully capable of picking him up like a rag doll. Her fingers still again and Sami quickly turns his gaze to the screen where Chris Jericho and AJ Styles are squaring off against one another. 

"Maryse fucked you over. Shit always goes down in Canada but that was something else. You worried about Stephanie's reaction?"

 _Yes_. "Non!" He states too quickly and in the wrong language before his cheeks fill with blood and he curses himself for being a redhead. "I mean no. I mean I saw the chat between her and Mick and I think I am ok? I mean...I got screwed over so like you said they can't really blame me?"

She raises an eyebrow and Sami slumps a little in his seat. "Punishing you would be bullshit."

Sami nods and starts fiddling with his ice for something to do. It takes him until the first elimination happens on the men's match to realise the weird feeling on his stomach is not so much intimidation but because he _likes_ Nia. She has an inner confidence that inspires him and he won't deny the fact that she could possibly rip him in half is a bit of a turn on. As with many of his co-workers he follows her social media pages and they have more in common than most would think. He has mulled this over at the back of his mind for a while. The problem is that Sami has never really had _game_. He has always had Kevin or then Finn to get him started but he's alone now. 

He has also not gotten laid in months and has a new determination in life about getting his own shit together. Sighing, he pulls the now melting ice bag off and drops it to the floor with what he hopes is authority. It gets Nia's attention and that will do. 

"You got plans for after this?"

Nia's body language changes and she sits up in her seat a little, shifts her feet until they are more planted on the ground and fixes Sami with a more cautious look. "No. The girls wanted to go to a club but that is not really my scene. I'm more a bar person."

"Do you, uh, wanna get a drink with um me then? I mean I don't drink drink but you could get a drink and I could...get something to drink that is not...um. I like bars. Especially if they put hockey on." Sami stumbles out, wanting to die in a hole once he has finished his ramble. 

Nia purses her lips for a second and glances at the floor before shyly nodding. "I think I'd like that, Sami."

"Cool. So...we can finish watching and then...grab our stuff?"

"Sure."

"Cool." Fuck. Sami feels like his brain may explode out of his ears. He starts to fear he is about to have a panic attack which makes it more likely that he actually will so mumbles that he needs the bathroom and stumbles out of the room and down the hallway after asking Nia if she would like anything and being sent with orders to find water.

 

He can totally do this. Take girl to bar. Buy girl drink. Drive girl back to hotel. Maybe get chance to repeat. It is surely not that hard? Kevin is a troll of a human being yet has a wife and two children. 

Surely Sami can do one evening?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia finds haters on snapchats and Sami tries to shut that shit down as soon as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really thought no one liked this so nice to see it has fans :)

Sami stares in the mirror and pops one of his buttons open before vigorously shaking his head and doing it up again. He is still in disbelief that he has a date. Sami doesn't _get_ dates. He has a multitude of theories but in the end facts are facts and that is what it comes down to. He is a ginger Arab Muslim who doesn't fit any general ideas of what that is supposed to be. He irritates people by wanting the best. He rambles too much for most to handle. He wants to know why there are so few graveyards and really it is a legitimate question when you think about it. He is terrified that Nia is just going to mock him. 

Other guys are changing back into their street clothes though and if Sami keeps biting his lip and staring at his own reflection they are all going to figure him out so after one last debate that has his cap violently stuffed into the bottom of his bag he throws is over his shoulder and leaves the locker room to meet Nia. Sami had rode with Kevin but it is easy enough to get rid of him and he only has to endure a little mocking which no one around them can understand anyway and Nia wasn't driving. 

 

Nia appears from a dark corner of the garage with a smile and Sami leads her to his rental car trying to look more confident than he feels.

Somehow that is the worst thing to do because Nia less sits in the front seat as deflates into it. 

"Am I _that_ intimidating?"

"What? NO! I..I just...I'm not good at this? I don't'...I'm not usually as...I mean I..."

A smile breaks out across Nia's face and she is grinning as Sami pulls out of the arena. "Oh my god. You're a wingman dude!"

" I am _not_." Sami insists but he's failing to hide a smile and Nia laughs beside him. It is a beautiful sound. Sami wants to be the reason that she does it again.

"You totally are. Kevin? Finn? Not Dean. He would mortify you."

Sami tightens his grip on the steering wheel and tries to flatten his tone. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Nia laughs again, wriggles in her seat and pulls her feet up towards her for a second. 

"Do you trust my judgement of bars?"

"Sure thing. You know this place better than me."

"Ok." And that settles Sami because frankly too many people in his life have equated not drinking alcohol with being boring, uptight and not knowing good places to drink. Sami likes cheap drinks and cheap wings just as much as the next dude, it is just he will have a coke or something and not beer. Kevin jokes he's wild enough without booze in his veins. 

"I know just the place."

If Nia is concerned with his turns down backstreets she does not show it. In the corner of his eye Sami can see her snapchatting her friends and texting. Then all of a sudden she makes a distressed sound and snaps the front cover of her case over her phone before shoving it into the pocket of her hoodie. 

"Ok?"

"Whatever." She states bitterly. "Usual shit about how I'm fat and do five moves. I can do so much more but a script is a script right?"

Sami is aware of their situation and how delicate it is but he's determined to say something. Try help. He bites his lower lip and worries it. He has been in similar situations plenty of times before. He tightens his grip on the wheel without thinking about it. "You are an amazing performer. In wrestling terms maybe you were brought up early but you have held your own since then and hates are just jealous."

Sami pauses for a moment and it helps that he's reached the turning for the bar he has in mind because it gives him a moment. There are so many ways he could fuck this up but he has always been an honest guy so he sticks with that.

"I think you are beautiful. I admire what you do. I don't...you're a beautiful woman."

"Are you dodging around saying I'm fat?" Nia asks, but it feels more like she is feeling him out and less like she's hurt this time.

"I'm saying that is a word others and yourself might pick for your but I'd rather go with beautiful. What does size matter? I like you. I'm happy you accepted my date. I am aware of your size just like I am with any other person. I...still want this."

Nia stares at him for far too long and Sami dies inside but eventually she smiles and leave the car and the only thing Sami can do is try shut his brain off and follow.


End file.
